1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfaces used to reflect light, and particularly to highly light reflectant surfaces that provide even diffusion of light for the purpose of maximizing efficiency and/or light uniformity.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of lighting, and more particularly to luminaires which utilize a reflector for redirecting light. The term "luminaire" as used herein is meant to describe a complete lighting unit consisting of a lamp or lamps together with components designed to redirect and distribute light from the lamp(s), along with a housing which positions and protects the lamp(s) and components.
Luminaires can be categorized by numerous methods. Typically, there are indoor and outdoor luminaire applications. Indoor luminaires can be categorized by light output emitted above and below the horizontal. The Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage (CIE) has various luminaire classifications. These are direct, semidirect, general diffuse, semi-indirect, and indirect. Direct lighting defines light that is at least 90% below the horizontal. Semidirect lighting is predominantly downward at 60-90% of the light below the horizontal. General diffuse light describes output where the downward and upward components are about equal. Semi-indirect are predominantly upward with 60-90% of the light above the horizontal. Indirect lighting describes systems are those where 90-100% of the light is directed toward the ceiling and upper side walls. Within these categories, there are many applications. Some typical applications include recessed luminaires such as fluorescent troffers, incandescent downlighting, and high intensity discharge (HID) downlighting. There are also ceiling-mounted luminaires, track mounted, wall-mounted, suspended, and portable luminaires.
Outdoor luminaires can be categorized by similar methods. Light distribution of luminaires is categorized by the Illuminating Engineering Society of North America (IESNA) into five light distribution types. These range from narrow symmetrical distribution to wide non-symmetrical patterns. Some typical applications include pole-mounted luminaires, surface-mounted luminaires, bollard luminaires, and floodlight luminaires.
Other luminaire applications include luminaires for automotive lighting such as head lights, tail lights, daytime running lights, interior lights, instrument panel lights, etc. There are also unique applications such as backlights for liquid crystal displays and light boxes which can be used for a range of inspection needs such as x-ray viewers, tracing tables, etc.
Light sources which are used in the above listed luminaire applications include but are not limited to incandescent filament lamps, fluorescent lamps, high intensity discharge lamps (HID), arc lamps, electrodeless lamps, electroluminescent lamps, light-emitting diodes (LED), nuclear light sources, gaslights, etc.
In virtually all of the luminaire applications mentioned above, light is redirected by the use of a reflective material. The reflection characteristics of these materials can be described as being either specular, diffuse, or a combination thereof. While good mirrored surfaces can provide nearly perfect reflectivity of visible light, the light energy exiting these surfaces does so only at an angle equal to the incident angle of light contact. This type of reflection is referred to as specular reflectance. For many applications it is important that light be reflected with an even distribution of light from the surface. This latter property is referred to as diffuse or "lambertian" reflectance.
Throughout the years, reflective materials for luminaires have been studied, optimized, and specified. Specular materials are typically used in luminaires which are designed to preferentially deliver focused light to specific locations. Diffuse materials are more typically used for even dispersion of light having uniform characteristics without the undesirable high and low intensity light areas which are typically generated through the use of specular reflectors. This is desirable for many applications such as work and home locations where even lighting is preferred. Various methods of utilizing these type of diffuse reflectors are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,128 and 5,378,965. There are also many designs which use both specular and diffuse materials to take advantage of both types of reflective characteristics, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,051,878 and 5,075,827.
In other applications a diffuse reflector coupled with a fresnel lens is utilized to create a uniform directed beam. This is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,889.
In still other applications, a diffuse reflector is used in conjunction with diffusers, lenses, or louvers to preferentially direct the light emitting from the luminaire to specific areas. A diffuser scatters the light exiting the luminaire. A lens typically incorporates a series of prisms to preferentially light specific areas of its field of view. A louver is an array of open cells, the walls of which form reflectors. Any of these diffusers, lenses, or louvers can be utilized to redirect light in a wide range of applications such as 2.times.4 foot fluorescent troffers as well as low and high bay HID warehouse luminaires.
Due to the many requirements, the diffuse reflective material choices are relatively few. The most commonly used diffuse reflective materials are diffuse aluminum, white synthetic enamel paint, and white porcelain enamel paint. According to the Illuminating Engineering Society of North America, these three materials exhibit the highest diffuse reflectance through the listed visible wavelengths of 400 nm, 500 nm, and 600 nm. In these wavelengths, diffuse aluminum ranges from 75-84% reflection, white synthetic enamel paint ranges from 48-85% reflection, and white porcelain enamel paint ranges from 56-84% reflection.
Under these criteria, these typical diffuse reflective materials have a visible reflectance maximum of only 85%. At this reflectance level, 15% of the light which impinges upon the reflector is not utilized. Furthermore, in many applications which use diffuse reflectors, there can be additional loss of light stemming from the multiple reflections which are inherently created with diffuse reflective materials. Depending upon the design of the luminaire and the reflector geometry, there can be as many as fifteen or more multiple reflections of a ray of light before it exits the luminaire. At each reflection point, there is a cumulative loss of light associated with the reflection efficiency of the material. Thus an increase of reflectance efficiency of only a few percent can yield an overall luminaire output increase of as much as 10% to 20% or higher.
It is further evident that the percent reflection of each material listed varies significantly within its own measured visible wavelengths of 400 nm, 500 nm and 600 nm. This variation can introduce an undesirable color shift between the incident and reflected light. Thus the optimum diffuse reflective material for luminaire applications is one that has consistently high reflectance throughout the visible spectrum.
Due to the many different applications that exist for reflectant materials, it is not surprising that there are many different commercially available products with a variety of diffuse reflective properties. Until the present invention, the highest reflectance material known with excellent diffuse reflectivity was that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,720 and sold under the trademark SPECTRALON by Labsphere, Inc., North Sutton, N.H. This material comprises lightly packed granules of polytetrafluoroethylene that has a void volume of about 30 to 50% and is sintered into a relatively hard cohesive block so as to maintain such void volume. Using the techniques taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,720, it is asserted that exceptionally high diffuse visible light reflectance characteristics can be achieved with this material, with reflectance over previously available reflectant material increasing from 97% to better than 99%.
Despite the reported advantages of SPECTRALON material, it is considered quite deficient in many respects. First, this material comprises a relatively hard block of material that must be carefully carved or machined to desired shapes and dimensions and it is only available in a maximum size of 30.5 cm.times.30.5 cm. This severely limits how and where this material can be used and greatly increases the cost of using this material in many applications, especially where large single piece reflectors are desired. Therefore, where a pliable material is desired (such as with reflectors for fluorescent troffers), the SPECTRALON material plainly is inadequate. Furthermore, the additional machining process provides yet another source for contamination that can be detrimental to its reflective properties.
Second, the SPECTRALON material is apparently limited, both structurally and in its ability to reflect light, to a relatively thick minimum depth (i.e., a thickness of greater than 4 mm). Again, this serves to limit where and how this material can be used. Moreover, this limitation tends needlessly to increase both the amount of material required for a given application as well as the weight of the material required for such application.
Third, the SPECTRALON material is apparently relatively expensive to manufacture and purchase. These costs are only increased by the material's difficulty in processing into the final shape from the hard form (i.e., excessive amounts of material may have to be machined away and discarded during production) and its minimum thickness requirements. As a result, the SPECTRALON material is too expensive to be used in many applications that might otherwise benefit from its reflective properties.
Other materials currently used for coating reflective cavities are reflective paints or coatings based on barium sulfate, magnesium oxide, aluminum oxide, titanium oxide, and other white powders. One such example is Kodak White Reflectance coating No. 6080 which is available from Scientific Imaging Systems of Eastman Kodak Co., Rochester, N.Y. This coating is a specially prepared composition of barium sulfate, binder, and solvent. Despite good initial diffuse reflectance, this material maintains its reflectance properties for only a limited period of time (e.g., for only about six months) under normal atmospheric conditions. The material is expected to be stable for even shorter periods of time when exposed to high intensity ultraviolet radiation. Furthermore, application of this coating is extremely laborious requiring 4-8 coats to ensure an adequate thickness for best reflectance. Storage, preparation, and application of the material also requires special care. Even after all of the necessary steps for application, it still does not guarantee uniform results.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for a highly diffuse reflective surface that can be easily handled and installed and provide other distinct advantages over existing reflective surfaces used in luminaires.